


A Mother's Affection

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's first Mother's Day after the Narada incident could have been a day full of sadness if it wasn't for his lover, Nyota Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek or the characters.  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: I just wanted something for Mother's Day.

Many on the ship treated the day like any other day. The only difference is that some where making video calls and sending mail to one particular woman in their lives, their mothers. It was also a day of remembrance for the ones who mother’s had passed away. For Spock this year there wasn’t going to be a video call. He tried not to think about it as he busied himself with his work. He idly wondered how his father was doing from time to time throughout the day. Spock was preoccupied with looking over data on his computer that he didn’t hear Nyota’s entrance to his quarters. He was startled slightly when two delicate hands began massaging his shoulders.

“My apologies, Nyota, I did not hear you enter.” Spock said leaning back into her embrace.

“How are you doing?” She asked as she worked her hands deeply into his shoulders.

“I am almost complete in analyzing my data. You would be interested to know—“  He started but Nyota cut him off with a sigh.

“Spock, I’m asking how are _you_ doing? How are you doing today?” She asked moving and sitting on the corner of his desk to face him.

“Nyota, I do not understand the reason behind your line of questioning.” Spock replied.

“Spock, don’t try to hide it from me. I know you, love. Today is Mother’s Day. I know you miss her, we all miss her.”

Spock looked up into her brown eyes and gently grabbed her by her hips. He moved her close and sat her on his lap. He laid his head against her chest, being soothed by the rise and fall of her breathing and the gentle beat of her heart.  Nyota rested her cheek against his head and closed her eyes while caressing the back of his neck with her thumb.

“You are insightful as always. I miss her, Nyota. I miss her more than words can convey. I feel anger towards the one that has taken her away. I mourn for her and for my people.” Spock whispered against her.

Nyota held him close and tight. “I know my love, I know. Do you know what helps me? What helps me is talking about the happy memories of them, especially the ones that make me laugh. Tell me about her Spock. What was she like? What were the things she used to do for you as a kid?” Nyota asked, pulling away with a smile.

Spock stood up with Nyota in his arms and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and settled in beside of her. He looked down at her, a soft smile curving up the side of his lips.

“One of the many ways my mother bestowed her affections upon me was through her hobby of knitting...” Spock began.

He continued throughout the night sharing his fond memories of his mother. He stopped when her eyes closed and her breathing deepened. Spock leaned over and kissed her forehead and then her lips. He was so thankful for her and to have her in his life. Because of her, this day wasn’t a day of loss and sadness but of happiness and memories. Spock ran his fingers against her cheek. His eyes wandered her sleeping form and stopped at her belly. He reached out and laid his palm flat upon it.

“You will make a phenomenal mother one day, Nyota and our children will be equally as so.” He whispered before commanding the lights to dim.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
